


Red Roses

by SpaceBunBun



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBunBun/pseuds/SpaceBunBun
Summary: Hello~ Recently I've been drowning in Dimilix and I needed to write it out because my heart is full with these two. A friend of mine wants me to start writing songs because of a different ship we like and she thinks I could be a good lyricist. So I tried my hand and came up with a song for these two. I'm actually proud of the song that I wrote. I'm not the biggest fan of best friends to lovers (or best friends to enemies back to best friends to lovers or whatever) trope, but I don't know what is about these two that makes me love them so much. But I love them. One of my top Dimi ships.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Red Roses

Felix walked around the school, trying to find a quiet place to rest. Everything that was happening was annoying him a great deal. It was more troublesome for him lately. With Annette breaking stoves from cooking, Ashe being weird, Ingrid nagging at him, oh, and Sylvain was getting in more trouble with the teachers. He was thankful that Dimitri wasn't being a pain in the ass. He wouldn't have been able to handle it if he was in the picture. He sighed, making his way to the gardens. He heard someone singing and playing the guitar. Was Annette? No. The person's voice was too deep to be hers. 

Inch by inch, Felix stepped closer to the garden. The voice sounded so familiar. It was a bit of a shock for him. He completely forgot that Dimitri could sing. As much as he wanted to be proud that he ignored one of his skills, he couldn't with his singing. His voice is mesmerizing. Felix stepped closer to hear the lyrics to his song. With every word, he could tell that he wasn't much of a songwriter. He did his best stifling his laugh. 

"Who's there!" Dimitri yelled out. 

Felix rustled through the plants to get himself noticed. "It's just me you Boar." 

Dimitri's face became a deep red. "Y-You di-didn...."

"Of course I heard." 

His face became an even deeper red. 

"You are a terrible lyricist." 

Ah, there it was. Dimitri didn't know what would be worse, him saying something bad about this or him praising him. Most likely the latter. 

"If you need the garden to yourself, I'm more than happy to leave." 

"Do what you will." 

Not knowing what to do, Dimitri stayed in his seat and kept playing the guitar, while Felix begrudgingly sat next to him. He started to hum a low tune that he slowly started to sing. Hearing his voice, Felix could feel his worries of this week melt away. He slowly closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep. Dimitri's voice started to crack with nervousness when his head fell upon his shoulder. He tried to keep it steady, but it didn't work. He stopped singing to stop the cracking voice. 

In the newfound silence, Dimitri watched as some of the budding roses start to bloom. They were such a beautiful deep red color. Even though there were more flowers with more vibrant colors, they were still able to stand out amongst the rest of them. They were beautiful, much like, much like...

Dimitri came back to the gardens a few days later to look at the roses. He clipped some of the roses, holding them close to his nose. They smell so nice. They smell so sweet. They smell much like... 

No matter where he went, Felix couldn't get Dimitri off his mind. His stupid singing voice was stuck in his head. He couldn't believe that he fell asleep while listening to the Boar sing. How humiliating. He sighed and realized it wasn't the worst thing in the world. He always wanted to see his childhood friend act like a normal human being for once. Maybe this was just his way of doing it. Singing and trying to make up a song. He did want him to be his friend again. 

He hoped to the Goddess that Dimitri wasn't in the garden. He wanted to be somewhere Dimitri loved, but not have him there. He wanted to reminisce, but he wanted to do it alone. Lo and behold, he was there. His piercing golden brown eyes stared at him, watching the blood drip from his hands from the thorns of the roses puncture his skin. That fool. 

Dimitri glanced over, seeing the look in Felix's eyes. Deep, piercing, and judgemental. Much like...Much like...

Maybe they wanted more. Much more. Neither knowing what to say. 

Days, weeks passed. Neither could get each other out of their minds. Felix subconsciously would go to the gardens to listen to Dimitri sing and play his guitar. He would constantly try to figure out the lyrics to his song. Nothing came to him. He knew Dimitri had it, but he couldn't put his useless brain to work. 

"You still have nothing?" Felix asked, in a harsh tone. 

"I assure you this is much harder than it looks," Dimitri replied. 

"Hm..." 

"Don't give me that look." 

"You're stuck." 

"What?" 

"Just a writer's block," he sighed. He had no idea why he was helping him. "What's one thing inspiring you right now?" 

Dimitri's face became a deep red. He couldn't say what it was. More importantly, he couldn't say who it was. 

"Tch. Useless." Felix grumbled before he left. 

Dimitri watched as the rose petals flew behind him. He smiled faintly. He picked up his notebook and started jotting down words. 

A day later, Felix could hear him finally sing something coherent. 

"Oh, Felix," he beamed. 

"What?" He asked. 

"I think I have a base for a song." 

Felix said nothing. 

"Would you like to hear it?" 

Still nothing. 

"Uh..." 

Dimitri took a deep breath in and exhaled. He started to strum his guitar. 

"Red Roses, Red Roses," he sang in a low tone, "fill these gardens as I try to compose all these dreams. As my life decomposes." He started to sing louder. "You are my love. You are my dreams. You are my red roses. Red Roses." 

Felix could feel a chill up his spine. Was it the wind or the embarrassment from the song. Who was this song for? 

Dimitri glanced up to see some of the rosebuds bloom behind Felix. 

"A sweet smell of you. Piercing golden brown eyes." 

Oh, Goddess, it was for him. His face started to become red like roses. 

"It has a sweet smell too. Its looks piercing that ties. Both judgemental with your thorns. You fill my dreams like roses fill my gardens. Red Roses, Red Roses." Dimitri felt good finally singing that aloud. He didn't realize that he could get embarrassed. But he didn't understand why. "F-Felix?" 

"What?! What was that?!" 

"A-A song." 

"Who for?!" 

"You..." 

"Eh?" 

"You told me to write something that was inspiring me." 

"Why was it me?" 

"I...I don't know. You've been in my mind that past month...for our lifetime..." 

Felix was steaming. He didn't know how to react. 

"This was the only way I could tell you." 

"Tell me what?" 

"That...That..." 

"Spit it out!" 

"I love you." 

Utter silence. How was Felix supposed to react to that? He felt the same, but he hasn't been able to express his own feelings properly. Not for a long time. 

"Felix please." 

"I love you too!" He stammered out. He didn't know why he blurted that out. "I...Have for a while." 

Dimitri blushed and smiled. He stood up, pulling Felix in for a kiss. "Please never leave." 

"I never would have."

Dimitri smiled as he finally saw all the red roses bloom.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ Recently I've been drowning in Dimilix and I needed to write it out because my heart is full with these two. A friend of mine wants me to start writing songs because of a different ship we like and she thinks I could be a good lyricist. So I tried my hand and came up with a song for these two. I'm actually proud of the song that I wrote. I'm not the biggest fan of best friends to lovers (or best friends to enemies back to best friends to lovers or whatever) trope, but I don't know what is about these two that makes me love them so much. But I love them. One of my top Dimi ships.


End file.
